Thinned, back illuminated, semiconductor imaging devices are advantageous over front-illuminated imagers for high fill factor and better overall efficiency of charge carrier generation and collection. A desire for such devices is that the charge carriers generated by light or other emanation incident on the backside should be driven to the front side quickly to avoid any horizontal drift, which may smear the image. It is also desirable to minimize the recombination of the generated carriers before they reach the front side, since such recombination reduces overall efficiency and sensitivity of the device.
These desires may be achieved by providing a thin semiconductor layer and a high electric field within this layer. The field should extend to the back surface, so that the generated carriers, such as electrons or holes, can be driven quickly to the front side. This requires additional treatment at the backside of the device, which adds to complexity of the fabrication process. One current technique includes chemical thinning of semiconductor wafers and deposition of a “flash gate” at the backside after thinning. This requires critical thickness control of the backside flash gate. Another technique involves growth of a thin dopant layer on a wafer back using molecular beam epitaxy (MBE). Still another known method used to provide a desired electric field is to create a gradient of doping inside the thinned semiconductor layer by backside implant of the layer followed by appropriate heat treatment for annealing and activation.
These methods can not be easily included in conventional semiconductor foundry processing, and require more expensive custom processing. They are therefore often not cost-effective and not suitable for commercial manufacturing.
Back-illuminated imaging devices may be designed to operate at wavelengths ranging from less than 100 nanometers (deep ultraviolet) to more than 3000 nanometers (far infrared). An important factor that affects the sensitivity of back illuminated imagers is the absorption depth of radiation in the semiconductor bulk. In general, the radiation will be absorbed within a region close to the back surface of the device. For maximum device efficiency, all charge carriers generated in this region must reach optical detection components situated on the opposing front side of the device. A general method that is employed to increase the sensitivity of a thinned back-illuminated imager is to implant p-type or n-type dopant at the backside and, with later heat treatments, create a dopant concentration profile which decreases in the direction toward the front side of the thin substrate. In the case of p-type doping, such doping concentration gradient gives rise to an electric field tending to drive light-generated electrons toward the front side. In the case of n-type doping, such doping concentration gradient gives rise to an electric field tending to drive light-generated holes toward the front side.
For silicon imaging devices designed to operate in the deep ultraviolet (UV) wavelength range, the problem of getting the majority of generated carriers from the backside to the front side may be especially challenging, since the radiation is absorbed, and the carriers generated, within about 20 nanometers (nm) of the back surface. Careful tailoring of the electric field within a thin semiconductor layer may be particularly desirable for back-illuminated imaging devices in this wavelength range. This may be accomplished by introducing dopants to generate a desired internal electric field, as described above. When introducing the dopant by implantation, however, the doping concentration profile may have a maximum within about 20 nm from the back surface. The doping concentration will then be lower than the maximum in the first 20 nm or so from the back surface and this will cause the semiconductor electron energy bands to be lower near the surface, causing a “dead band”. Stated another way, the electric field in the region within the first 20 nm or so of the back surface will tend to drive light-generated electrons toward the back surface, and trap them in that vicinity. Since, in silicon, most of the UV radiation is absorbed within the same approximately 20 nm region near the back surface, most of the generated electrons may be trapped in this dead band, resulting in poor sensitivity.